


Under Cover

by Iwantyoumoore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantyoumoore/pseuds/Iwantyoumoore
Summary: Sapnap invites Karl to another lame party of his. Yet, Karl, on a more positive note, finds himself under the covers with a friend, and they’re up to no good.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Might delete if I feel like it lmao. For now, have a fun time reading.

Sapnap had thrown another one of those shitty house parties, and had once again demanded Karl to at least come by, even if it were for a second, because he knew he could convince Karl to stay.

“Karl! Yooo!”  
Sapnap had spotted him the moment he walked through the front door, kicking the dirt off his shoes to at least save Sapnap the trouble of having to clean more of the floor than he would if everyone walked in shoes full of grime.

The boy got his hair ruffled in excitement by Sapnap when Karl set foot next to him and his friends, all cup in hand, all radiating immense amount of heat.  
Sapnap had handed him his recently refilled cup of what Karl assumed was whiskey.  
Confused, Karl swayed his drink back up to him with a frown opening his mouth ready to speak invisible words, wondering what his friend will drink now that he’s given Karl his cup.  
“Don’t worry Jacobs I’ve had more than enough.” He smiled, pushing the hand with the cup that was now Karl’s up to his lips.  
“Have fun tonight, I promise it’ll do wonders.” He added before Karl took his first sip.

This is however when Karl knew that shit would be boring, because he knows Sapnap loves bringing him to these parties, but he never involves Karl, and Karl never tries to involve himself.  
Thus he usually drinks himself piss drunk and takes advantage of the free alcohol.  
Without rethinking he chugs the alcohol like some depressed maniac and lets it burn everywhere.

“Karl what the hell?! Calm down.” He heard Sapnap chuckle while he pulled Karl’s wrist down in order to stop him from downing it all in one go.  
“C’mon involve yourself with everyone, getting drunk and immediately leaving for some place else alone is a no go, I won’t even allow it.”  
Karl had his teeth on the cup grinding the rim in between his teeth before speaking up.

“Your parties suck, Sapnap.” While rambling those words from under his breath he saw his friend Quackity in the distance, handling an entire bottle of vodka up the stairs. Karl’s eyes glistening at the sight. He felt a whole separate door being opened.  
Without hesitating he pushed his cup back in Sapnap’s hands before he could even throw an insult back at Karl.  
“I’ll be right back.” He said before ultimately ditching Sapnap for Quackity and heading up those same steps the boy had disappeared from a few seconds ago.

Up the stairs he checked around for the room Quackity could have possibly entered, which he fast assumed was Sapnap’s bedroom, it was also open the slightest.  
The closer he got to the door the louder he began to hear a tune playing, and the closer he got to opening the door the more he began to hear how familiar it sounded.  
He was listening to Slow dancing in the dark by Joji.  
Karl listened to the pretty song mix together with the loud music he felt shake under his feet from downstairs as he opened the door, entering with an awkward grin.  
He broke out into in a witty giggle when he saw Quackity on Sap’s bed in the middle of taking a sip from the bottle, almost drowning in the alcohol when he noticed Karl through the distorted blur of the glass bottle.  
He quickly swallowed.

“Holy shit Karl, you fucking scared me. I didn’t think you’d be here.” 

“What do you mean? I’m always here.” Karl shuffled himself onto the bed next to Quackity before asking what he was doing, leaning in closer next to him to see what he was so focused on on his phone.  
“I’m making a playlist-” he paused for a moment “-for sleep.” He snickered at his own idea.  
Karl was too fixated on the scent of vodka flowing from his friend’s breath that he took a while to react to what he was saying, grabbing the bottle from between his legs.

“For sleep?” Karl asked before taking a swig from the bottle his friend had already drank from prior.

“Yeah, I’ve been stressed lately, it might help.”

The night was spent by the two boys filled with feverish laughter and a room full pale light from the moon gleaming through the windows.  
They had far too much careless foolery for being only slightly drunk, with the mostly full bottle of vodka resting untouched on the bedside table.  
They were each other’s energy drinks.

~

They ended up both under the covers, both staring right at the ceiling, and topics were getting more intimate.

“Didn’t you like, get a girlfriend or something a few months ago?” Karl asked carefully, eyes still on the empty ceiling.

“Huh? You mean Leslie?” Quackity turned his head to Karl wondering if he was talking about the same person, and the boy nodded, allowing his mind to quiet down and turning his head back up towards where Karl was looking.  
“It was never really a thing, we hooked up a few times and then she bailed.” 

“That sucks, was the sex good though?” Karl responded, smiling to himself, and himself only until Quackity’s “It wasn’t bad” chuckle filled the room and suddenly his smile was to Quackity.

“What’s your love life been like lately?” The black haired boy’s question really poured through every nook and cranny of Karl’s ears. He wasn’t sure about his love life, it was a mess full of experimentation and broken hearts. Thus he felt like taking the question a slightly different path.

He turned on his side facing Quackity, head resting on his hand that he’d placed on the pillow underneath him.  
“Have you ever touched another man’s-” he paused for a second to let out a slight chuckle “-reproductive organ..?” Going for the funniest way of saying it made it less awkward in Karl’s mind.

Weirdly intrigued, Quackity turned on his side towards the other as well.  
Laughing out a “What? What does that have to do with your love life??” The boy’s eyesmile making Karl’s chest tingle.

He hummed another smile before explaining “I guess you could say I experimented a little with some guy, it was a really impulsive decision.” Karl giggled before telling Quackity that that’s all his love life entailed, at the moment.

“Holy shit wait what happened?” Quackity grew more and more intrigued, and he shuffled himself to a more comfortable position in preparation for Karl’s story.

“He taught me how suck dick, that’s all. It was most definitely an experience.” Karl was laughing at the words coming out of his mouth, with his hand covering his lips in embarrassment.  
He saw Quackity lose his words on spot, before sending a concerned chuckle back.  
“Was it fun? Or something..?” It was obvious the boy didn’t know how to respond, he was surprised his friend was sucking dick in his spare time.

“I uhm, yeah, it was, sort of. It was warm.” Karl responded, thinking back to the peculiar sensation in his throat and nodding slightly.  
The flavour in the air began to feel more tense with every bit of eye contact they made. 

“Yeah? Warm?” Quackity raised an eyebrow. Karl simply nodded with an amused smile plastered on his face.  
“Answering your question, no, I’ve never touched another man’s-“ Quackity chuckled the same way the other boy did when he asked the question  
“-reproductive organ.” Replicating what Karl said.

“Do you... want to try it out..?” Karl knew this question was as risky as ever, though it was still worth trying out with a mind as hazy as his. Making a choice as impulsive as this could only go one of two ways, and although he didn’t mind either, his insides were tying up into a knot  
He saw Quackity bite his lip with a contemplating look in his eyes, it’s like he knew beforehand it would get to this.

“Do you?” Quackity raised an eyebrow, making direct eye contact with Karl, whose eyes gleamed full of lust.  
And Karl didn’t hesitate nodding, with two hands covering the lower half of his face in shame.  
Before anything had even happened Karl felt himself getting a hard-on, only because of the idea of where this question he asked could have lead the two.  
Karl looked at the boy for reassurance, whose face was plastered with a nervous smirk.  
That last bit of eye contact was what activated their unruly actions.  
Karl flinched when he felt Quackity’s hand brush alongside his inner thigh, up towards his growing bulge.  
It signaled him to scoot closer, if Karl were to look up now, he’d see the other’s jaw.

“You’re already hard?” Quackity was most definitely surprised, and Karl nodded again sheepishly.  
Quackity was nervous, he made it all so transparent by how difficult it was for him to undo the button and zipper from Karl’s pants. And after a bit of trying, the both of them chuckled in defeat.  
“Let me help.” Karl said under his breath before unbuttoning his pants and zipping it down himself, then making contact with Quackity’s hand and leading it to his boxers, it was shaking.  
“Why are you shaking?” Karl asked with a curious and soft tone in his voice.

“I’m nervous, I’ve never done this before.”  
Quackity spoke, keeping it quiet as well.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help.” The smile in that sentence seemed incredibly loud compared to the volume of his voice.  
Karl’s way of helping him was making him more nervous by palming his dick through his pants, causing the boy to flinch.  
“That’s not helping.” Quackity cried out whispering.  
Karl blew air out of his nose with a smile at that response, not once stopping his hand, and he grew quick.  
“Here..” he murmured before fiddling with Quackity’s zipper this time as well.  
The boy looked up at Quackity for reassurance once more, then, he let one hand find its way to the other’s boxers to pull them down, and the other hand unpacking his own.  
Karl’s hand delicately took Quackity’s hand in his and guided it to both of their members, who were only slightly touching tips.  
Then he nodded to him in approval.

The second Karl felt the sensation of both their dicks shoved against the other and Quackity’s hand nicely wrapped around he hid his face in the boy’s chest, smelling of cologne and the slightest scent of sweat. Karl’s hands over his face that was hiding the shame covering his cheeks.

“It’s a bit dry, huh?” Quackity chuckled with confidence after pumping their dicks together a few times to what Karl answered a nervy “it is” before carefully spitting into his cupped hand and giving Quackity some assistance, letting the spit drip down on both tips.  
Some of the precum mixed together with the spit creating enough lubricant to move forward.  
Rubbing together both their shafts was enough for Karl to feel shivers getting dragged along his spine.  
And he could sense himself getting close already in a matter of seconds, one word could most definitely drive him all the way over the edge.  
And Quackity fulfilled that craving.

“God we’re way too sober for this..” That was it, that was all the black haired boy had to say to make him release.  
“We a-are..” Karl let out a soft whimper from the pleasure before whispering a soft “sorry...”  
“How pent up were you?” Quackity asked astonished, continuing to jerk the boy off further, watching more come out.  
Karl didn’t give an answer to that question, he was far too embarrassed, leaking all over Sapnap’s bed sheets, it will stain that’s for sure.

When Karl’s dick calmed down it immediately came to his mind that Quackity was likely far from finishing, so Karl wanted to put what they talked about before to the test.  
“Can I suck you off?” He was already getting ready to sit up, on his knees next to the other, pulling his shirt down.

“Sure.” Quackity was a more than a little surprised at that sudden offer, but he couldn’t wish for anything more, he definitely wanted this.  
Quackity couldn’t help his eyes from spiralling down to the sight of Karl’s shirt being used as cover for what the brown haired boy found embarrassing to be out in the open, he loved every bit of it while biting the inside of his cheek.  
Quackity craved taking the Karl’s hands away from the shirt and pushing it up all the way up to his collarbones.

Karl was about to zip his pants up again until he felt a hand on his wrist that lead his eyes to the pair that was staring him down.  
“No, take them off.”

“Off? All the way..?” Karl Questioned with a sly smile, already zipping the zipper of his pants back down.  
To which Quackity nodded as he watched the other slip off his pants past his bum, making a pretty dent as the waistline of his pants was considerably tight around his ass and thighs.  
With Karl’s pants all the way off, the only thing covering his crotch was the fabric of his boxers.  
If it felt appropriate to pull it all off of him, Quackity would.

Karl signalled the boy to position himself in a way that was easy for him to access his dick.  
With his elbows resting next to him, Quackity spread his legs slightly so Karl could get in between.  
The brown haired boy had crawled in between his legs before straightening his back, letting the blanket that had both covered them all this time drop to his ankles behind him.  
Quackity watched in awe with every movement Karl made, he’d never expected to see his friend hovering over his dick, ready to take it all in his mouth.

Quackity physically prepared himself when he saw and felt Karl bending down with a hand around his length by holding his breath, and he let it all out with a small “fuck” when he felt Karl’s tongue moving from the base up to his tip, eyeing Quackity before taking it all in without hesitation.  
It was so hot, both the view and the warmth of Karl’s throat around his member. Quackity was baffled he loved it this much.  
Every time Karl took it in deep, tongue flat against the base of his dick, his hair left shivers when it made contact with Quackity’s stomach. Quackity wanted to touch it, run his hands through it, pull it back to see exactly what Karl was doing.  
But instead, his hands were gripping at the sheets next to him.

Karl fed off of any pleasure he could feel himself as well, sucking his friend off was enough for him to get another hard-on.  
The soft groans and moans from the black haired boy were turning him on more, motivating him to arch his back and move his hips slightly to create more stimulation.  
Karl let out a muffled moan around the other’s length when the sensation got overwhelming, causing vibrations all along the entirety of his Quackity’s dick.  
“Fuck.. Karl-“ Quackity took a breath before brushing the hair out of his eyes “-I think I’m gonna cum.” 

In a matter of seconds, with Quackity’s member in Karl’s cheek, the black haired boy groaned in pleasure while he let loose directly into his mouth.  
Karl furrowed his brows at the bitter taste, then leaned back one hand still messily pumping Quackity’s length the other next to him on the mattress for support.  
Quackity stared down Karl not once letting his eyes leave his body while he calmed his heavy breathing.  
He watched as Karl slipped his hand away from around Quackity to pull up his own shirt, and to pull down his boxers.

He viewed Karl round his back to then spit the mixture of his cum with Karl’s saliva right onto his own stomach.  
The wild idea in Karl’s head was already enough for him to orgasm, using the mixture that was dripping down from his belly to the base of his dick as lubricant to jerk himself off further into that pleasure.  
He came almost completely dry, but it felt so exceptionally good, the idea of Quackity watching him driving him nuts.  
Karl’s moans filled the room, transitioning into loud breaths.

This was the end, Karl looking at Quackity in the position he came in, Quackity looking at Karl in the position he came in. Both of them insanely eager to kiss one another. They didn’t want to make things complicated though, just bro’s being bro’s. Just add a little steam


End file.
